Various sorts of visual puzzles have amused people since the earliest of time. They can be used for teaching, for occupying spare time or for simple enjoyment. One type of visual puzzle uses two or more sheets, each sheet having a portion of a single design printed thereon. The sheets are made of a transparent material so that when placed upon one another and indexed to a proper position, the multiple partial images on each individual sheets become aligned to produce the desired image. An example of such a puzzle is shown in British Pat. No. 12,693, A.D. 1897.